footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 22
A superb finish by West Ham midfielder Declan Rice - the 19-year-old's first Premier League goal - earned his side a fine win and dented Arsenal's top-four ambitions. Liverpool manager Jurgen Klopp believes his side are no longer "childish" in controlling matches after Mohamed Salah's penalty edged out Brighton to extend their lead to seven points at the top of the Premier League. Sean Dyche conceded good fortune was on Burnley's side after two Fulham own goals in three minutes saw the Clarets claim victory at Turf Moor, without registering a single shot on target. Manager David Wagner said that "decisions like that make seasons" after the Premier League's bottom side Huddersfield Town were controversially denied a late penalty at relegation rivals Cardiff City. Tom Cleverley's superb second-half volley helped Watford come from behind to beat Crystal Palace at Selhurst Park. Southampton manager Ralph Hasenhuttl said Shane Long "deserved" his first goal in nine months as the Saints won at Leicester despite spending the entire second half with 10 men. Chelsea manager Maurizio Sarri said "very important" Willian "has to stay" with the club after the winger scored a spectacular goal to give the Blues a win over Newcastle. Two second-half goals gave Everton an edgy victory over Bournemouth that lifted them into the top half of the Premier League table. Manchester United goalkeeper David de Gea produced a Wembley masterclass as interim manager Ole Gunnaer Solskjaer made it six wins out of six to damage Tottenham's Premier League title ambitions. Gabriel Jesus scored twice as Manchester City eased past 10-man Wolves to cut Liverpool's lead at the top of the table to four points. Match Details Saturday 12 January 2019 | goals2 = | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,946 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,682 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Odoi | goals2 = Schürrle | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,316 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- ---- | goals2 = Cathcart Cleverley | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,010 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Ward-Prowse Long Valery | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,491 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Willian | goals2 = Clark | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,491 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Sunday 13 January 2019 Calvert-Lewin | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 38,113 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 80,062 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Monday 14 January 2019 Coady | goals2 = Boly | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,171 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- League table after Match day 22 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football